One Bite to Live
by macfaerie
Summary: Wouldnt it be great to have a soap opera about the Cullens ... or Twilight in some regard. Well this is a  ott  idea that has gotten help and is leaping out of my head and onto the pages. So sit back and enjoy... it promises to be a fun ride.


One Bite to Live

Episode 1 –

EPOV

This portion of One Bite to Live has been brought to you by, Bleeders Snacks

"Get a Juicy Bite Every Time!"

Today on One Bite to Live, in the town of Forks, Washington Carlisle Cullen has just come home from his rounds at the hospital. He plans to ask his eldest son for help with a terminal patient.

Carlisle is a centuries old Vampire who heads the Cullen Coven in the Pacific Northwest of the United States. His Family is …

Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his, Loving wife Esme Cullen,

Adoptive daughters Rosalie Hale, and Alice Cullen

Adoptive sons Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, and Jasper Hale

We join the Cullen family at their secluded home on the out-skirts of town, where they can live and hunt in peace and maintain an inconspicuous lifestyle.

A crisp cool evening at the Cullen residence,

"Edward are you home?" Carlisle's voice whispered though out the house.

I knew why he was here, before he even got out of the car. He needed me to perform another "mercy killing" tonight.

Like my father, well my surrogate father, I am the only other member of our "family" that can safely tolerate being medically close to humans and _not_ kill them.

However, what I saw in his head tonight, depressed me.

A girl from the local high school was in a car accident with her boyfriend, drunk driving. He is fine, bastard even walked away from the mess with out a scratch. Unfortunately, she is not going to be so lucky. Carlisle tried everything he could, but her organs are failing and she is dying, slowly.

My job will be to end her suffering, and give her family peace. Eighty odd years of this life, and I still don't like how humans behave. I mean come on have some sense. I know I was raised in different time, and not that long ago, but children were never this reckless with their lives.

You might ask yourself what kind of person can just kill someone, well a sick monstrous person I assure you. My family knows I punish myself for being who I am. I may seem nonchalant and carefree but really, I'm dead inside.

HA!

Gotcha, yep I am dead inside alright.

Cuz I'm a vampire!

Ok … so now we get to the business end of things. See my "family" the Cullen's, are all vampires. Each of us born into life in a different time, and reborn into death to live for all of time.

Oh how poetic, gag me.

No, not really. Cuz I can't puke. Ha!

Ok, ok … no more jokes. This is serious.

My "father" Carlisle Cullen was turned when he was twenty something years young, and lived that way for over 200 years when he cam across me. Lonely and shocked by my dying mothers request to save her son Carlisle changed me.

For a long time I resented him for it. I didn't plan on living forever, and now I am stuck as a 17-year-old single white male. You should see my profile on . (I know stop joking) That's not a joke. I thought it would be interesting, and it totally pissed Rosie off. I'm mean come on for, a guy, an 80 year old dead guy. I'm smoke'n hot!

Rosie you ask?

I'm getting there just hold your shorts.

Ok so after he changed me Carlisle and I had a couple of rocky years then he found "her" the love of his life, Esme.

You thought I was gonna say Rose, right. NOT!

As for Esme and Carlisle's story, you will have to ask them. It's a _true _romance novel.

Well a few more years went by, and I calmed down … some, but I refused to walk the "Cullen" path, and become a "vegetarian". Basically, the Cullen's don't eat humans. They eat animals.

It's ok in a pinch but I prefer the juicy, fresh, rich, red, … mmmm.

Sorry, didn't mean to gross you out.

Anyway, that brings us to Rosie. See one night on my way back from a "mid-night snack" I smelled freshly spilled blood. I followed the trail to a pile of human remains or at least that's how she looked, bloody and mangled. Obviously left for dead, her heart was barely a beat away from death. I knelt by her body with the intention of ending her life, but something caught my attention just as I bit her. I stopped to see what it was, therefore actually changing her instead of killing her.

Rose has never truly forgiven me for it. Our relationship … is … strained. But that is not the end of our "family". Several years later while hunting Rosie came across a familiar smell. Much as I had she followed it to the carcass of young man who instantly captured her heart. Emmett.

They are happily married and I am for all intent and purpose a "pain the ass little brother".

Oh, wait we aren't done yet. The last, and most surely not least of us is Alice and Jasper. I say it like that because from the moment they arrived on our door step they have never been separated. They do everything together … _Everything_!

Some might say being in a house full of mates and couples is inspiring, but it's not. That's the number one reason I still hunt the humans. It keeps death interesting for me. And it allows me to help Carlisle when I can.

On my way out the back door he shouted a number at me, room … 218 or was that 213 … oh well Betty will know. She's the nurse on that floor, the terminal floor. She and I are on a first name basis.

Better get some flowers on my up I need an alibi.

Coming off the elevator I can hear her reading charts.

"_Oh, this poor girl and so young. To survive she would need every single one of her organs transplanted. I feel so sorry for her parents." _

"_Hey, Betty … Betty?"_

"_Oh, yes dear?"_

"_Is that the chart for room 213, that dying girl?"_

"_Angela … that is not way to speak about someone, God works in mysterious ways."_

Fantastic that was all I needed, Thanks … Angela.

I ditched the flowers into a local trash can and speeded to room 213.

The room was dark, but that didn't matter my eyes adjusted quickly.

There were machines all around her.

Her scent hit me first.

WOW!

She smells good!

I mean damn good.

This might be harder than I thought.

I don't know what I was thinking, but suddenly I couldn't kill her I wanted her … something in me had no desire to drain her. It's like her blood was suddenly my drug, and I was a life long addict.

I shook my head, what the hell. I don't think in all my years I have ever, EVER, come across a human that smelled so good. I literally licked my lips upon reaching the foot of her bed.

I looked up at her pale and sunken face. Her beautiful brown hair lay across her pillow. Her perfect chest barely rising and falling as the machines helped her breath. She look so peaceful already.

How could I do this?

How could I kill this beautiful creature?

Man up Edward, Carlisle is counting on you.

I studied her and decided that the best place to put my bit would be her inner thigh. No one would be checking over her body after she was gone, and if she did have an autopsy done I would just alter the paperwork, as usual.

I began to pull down the light blanket and sheet that softly covered her fragile body. She wasn't wearing the usual hospital rags. Instead she had on a pale pink night gown, with ruffled sleeves and lace trim. Someone had taken the time to dress her with love and care.

This paused me, but for only a second before her aroma forced its way into my senses again.

Thinking out loud. _Mmmm, baby you stink goooood!_

I drew another deep breath, and pulled the needle from my pocket. Morphine tends to keep them quite while I work, and is not traceable as a cause of death, of course neither is the blood loss. I have to chuckle.

(Cut me some slack, I'm a professional).

I put in directly into her IV and wait. Two minutes should be enough time. Meanwhile I can't help my roaming hands, and I have to gently caress every inch of her creamy body with my finger tips just to feel her warmth.

Suddenly her scent gets stronger. I look up to see her machines are working harder.

My touch is doing something to her. I run my hand along her upper thigh again, and her machine spikes. Her fragrance is heavier this time, sexier. I suddenly recognize her pheromone odor.

I'm arousing her.

Hey! She's sleeping NOT dead.

_Yet._

Stop thinking _"gross me out he's into dead girls"_.

Well yah, duh. I'm a vampire!

Moving my hands from her thigh to between her legs I can feel the heat, my mouth begins to water again, and I check the clock. I think I can start now. Bending lower until my cool lips are inches away from her warm center, I kiss her inner thigh and take a small bite. She spasms under my restraint, but relaxes quickly.

OH my evil lord ... she tastes even better than she smells.

I have an instant erection, and almost want to touch myself.

Lost in the pure ecstasy of the moment I don't realize she is moving until it's too late.

"_No!"_

She screamed?

Quickly I jump up. Looking at her face. She hasn't moved not one millimeter.

What the hell!

I touch her thigh, and she's screaming in my head.

Wholly shit!

I back away, noticing her machines are screaming now too.

Oh shit she …

The siren goes off, and I have to leave.

Crap!

Fuck!

With in seconds I am halfway home and dialing Carlisle.

"Sorry, but you need to go back to the hospital. NOW! There is a problem."

"What?" he asks, right as his beeper is going off. "Code blue …? Edward what …?"

"I'm sorry Carlisle I messed up. She isn't dead. She is going to be changing."

Feeling so helpless and pissed at myself I bypass our house and head straight for Alaska.

I needed time to think.

What the hell just happened!


End file.
